


BH6, meet the MCU

by Jojodoge



Series: Heroes Unite [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, (sike), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Reunions, Suicide Attempt, Tadashi Hamada as Sunfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojodoge/pseuds/Jojodoge
Summary: After Tadashi is forced to fake his death in order to join SHIELD, he plays a crucial role during the HYDRA uprising. However, his family still grieves him even after Callaghan is apprehended. Especially Hiro.





	1. Where's Tadashi?

The fire was hot.

 

A seemingly obvious statement, but Tadashi said otherwise.

 

_ It really. Was. Hot. _

 

Everything went mostly to plan. His professor had planned to blow up the Convention Centre, and instead of stopping it, they thought it was the perfect time to fake Tadashi’s death. For a while anyway.

 

Who’s ‘ _ They’  _ you ask?

 

_ Spoilers. _

 

But yeah, keep reading. I’ll try not to confuse you.

 

***

Baymax was awesome. Tadashi thought it was awesome. Hiro thought it was awesome. All his friends thought it was awesome. Apparently, the government thought it was awesome too.

 

He was helping Hiro set up his nanobot bins when he was approached by a man apparently from Homeland. He wore a suit, and Tadashi couldn’t help but notice how shiny the man’s forehead was.

 

“Hello, Mr Hamada. My name is Phil Coulson. Could we talk?”

Tadashi parked the bin and smiled at the man. “Uh, sure. How can I help you?”

 

***

Tadashi watched as the exhibition hall burst into flames. He had been given a suit by Agent Coulson, which activated a forcefield around the user in an event of an emergency. Pretty cool, huh. He walked out towards a waiting cloaked Quinjet.

 

“Was this… really necessary?” Tadashi asked as he fastened himself to a seat. The Quinjet quietly ascended and flew off to HQ. 

Agent Phil looked back at him. “Your work with us will hopefully save many lives. But there is a secret organisation called HYDRA who can endanger your family. You were one of their many targets after they noticed your… talent with Baymax.”

Tadashi looked back at the burning building. “So… I can’t even say goodbye to them? They just have to think that I’m dead?”

Agent Coulson frowned. “I’m very sorry, but it’s to keep you and your family safe. Once the threat of HYDRA is gone you will be able to return.”

Tadashi stared out the window, clenching his fist. “Let’s go kick some HYDRA ass then.”

***

**_2 months later…_ **

_ ‘We need cleanup in the docking bay. Miscellaneous substances spill. Staff be advised that these substances are a hazard and anyone…’ _

 

Tadashi lay down on his bench staring at the ceiling.

“You know that’s for your projects, not to sleep on.” A soft feminine voice chided. 

“Well, who’s to say that my sleep  _ isn’t _ my project?” Tadashi got up and smiled at the young lady. “So how may I help you, Agent Romanoff?”

She crossed her arms. 

“That’s a terrible Russian accent,” she shuffled onto the bench, “but I’ll forgive you if you give me this device.” She slid a file towards Tadashi.

Tadashi frowned. “How did you- Never mind. Black Widow and stuff, I get it.”

He moved towards a hidden door in his workshop. The door to the workshop closed, and the windows darkened. A computer voice asked for a biometric scan. The concealed door opened and Natasha had to admit, it was pretty stunning. All sorts of devices and gadgets lay neatly on the wall. Tadashi typed something onto a screen, and a small pedestal rose from the floor. It had a few compartments, which one of them opened. Tadashi removed a small net-like object and placed it in a box-like device. He carefully handed it to her.

“That… is a Photostatic Veil. You probably know what it does, so I’ll go straight into how to use it.” He stepped her through the process.

“And that’s how you use it,” Tadashi explained, staring at Agent Romanoff who was right next to him. Too close for his liking (or just right?)...  Blushing he turned away.

“So what’s that?” Natasha pointed to a glass display.

Inside was an exo-suit with yellow plates and black Kevlar-reinforced fabric covering the limbs and neck. Circles varying in size were lined along the suit - on the palms, elbows, shoulders, chest and back. The head of the mannequin was covered by a helmet, with a visor covering most of the face. On the back were two packs covering the shoulder blades, with one of them written ‘004’. 

Tadashi walked towards the display. “That… was a little project that I worked on. Just for fun. An idea me and my-” Tadashi paused. “I mean, an idea I had when I was a child.”

Romanoff raised her eyebrow at the pause but didn’t mention it. “So what does it do?”

Tadashi rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers. “It’s easier to show you.”

 

_ 5 minutes later…  _

“I’ve got to admit, Tony Stark did it better.” Agent Romanoff noted, holding back a giggle. 

Tadashi was struggling to put on the helmet. It was meant to expand, making it easier to fit one’s head in but for some reason it wasn’t. The rest of the suit had worked beautifully - it had opened up, letting the user swiftly enter it. 

After a few more minutes of struggling Tadashi finally got it on. “Okay ASIDA, boot it up for me.”

A screen turned on inside the visor, calibrating to the user. Vitals, data and targets began appearing on it. “ASIDA switch on O/D systems on safety.”

Immediately, the circles on his suit were on flames. “ASIDA, bring out the target boards.”

Three wooden blocks rose from the floor. Tadashi aimed with his palm and flames shot out in a straight line, destroying the blocks. 

“There’s a neural transmitter in my helmet; it’s what makes it easier to shoot.”

Agent Romanoff clapped. “Impressive. What else can it do?”

“I’m working on flight and more flames, but I’m happy with it for now.”

“So what are you thinking of calling yourself, when you use it? The Human Torch.”

Tadashi frowned. “Nah I think that’s taken. What about… “

A memory of when he used to play with a younger Hiro popped into his mind. 

“Sunfire.”

“... That’s a bit too much, isn’t it?”

***

_ A few months later…  _

“Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. This is Steve Rogers.” Tadashi looked up from what he doing.  _ Captain America?  _

“You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It has been taken over by HYDRA.” Tadashi froze. Not what he had been expecting. He could see other people outside his lab tense as well.

“Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. We don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you.” Tadashi noticed a few of the security staff laying their hand on their gun. They were all eyeing each other suspiciously. 

“They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury, and it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. They must be stopped. I know I'm asking a lot. The price of freedom is high; it always has been.” Tadashi pressed a button under his workbench and the door to his lab slid shut and metal shutters covered it for extra protection. Security guards started firing at his coworkers, with a few trying to break into his lab.

“But it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not.” Tadashi rushed towards his hidden room. It was time to suit up.

 

Kelly Beach’s dream job was to become an inventor, so it was absolutely thrilling when she was hired by SHIELD. But when the job description said ‘Workplace Hazards’ she didn’t find ‘HYDRA posing as SHIELD agents that try to kill you’ among them. She pulled out a prototype and aimed it at the nearest HYDRA agent. A blast of energy propelled the agent backwards and crashed onto the wall. Great, 6 minutes until reload and about 300 HYDRA agents to go. She ran towards the emergency exit with a few of her colleagues. They opened the door to a fire exit and she watched in horror as some were gunned down. The surviving members were backed up to a corner with 3 armed agents preparing to shoot.

“Uh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” All three agents turned around to see a suited figure standing in the hallway. The chest plate read ‘Sunfire 006’. 

“You can surrender or… not surrender I guess. Sorry, I’m pretty new at this.”

The agents opened fire, only to see that the suit was bulletproof.

The suited man groaned. “C’ mon, now I have to fight you guys properly.”

Before they could react, flames flew at them and knocked the guns out of their hands. Amazingly, the flames changed direction and flew back towards the palm of the suited man, who crushed it into a molten heap. 

“Kelly, take them to Australia.”

The three agents comically whirled around only to be met by a blast of blue energy. They hit the wall with a thud and collapsed onto the floor. 

The visor of the suited man was lifted. The colleagues were surprised to see Tadashi. 

“Let’s get us out of here.”

 

Sunfire helped with the evacuation of staff and knocked out HYDRA agents in the process. He found it ironic that he was hired for the good Baymax could do and now he was out here hurting the bad guys. 

Once he exited the Triskelion, he saw a burning mess in the air. The three helicarriers had begun shooting at each other and were rapidly descending near them. 

“ASIDA, flame on.”

His whole suit burst with flames and he shot through the sky. He couldn’t carry anyone but he could at least clear a path or stop the debris from falling onto people. He flew the air, shooting flames at the falling debris. He almost crashed into a helicopter which was flying on its side, with one of its door missing. 

_ “Mr Hamada, fuel systems are critical. An emergency landing is recommended.” _

Tadashi panted. The suit was wearing him down. With the remaining fuel, he propelled a large piece of debris away from the evacuees, only to start free falling into the water. Emergency flaps deployed and a parachute flew out, slowing his descent. He landed on the shore and threw away his helmet. Tadashi promptly collapsed onto the ground.

 

That… was…  _ exhausting _ .

 

_ Two days later…  _

After Agent Romanoff released all the files onto the internet, the remaining HYDRA agents were slowly arrested one by one. The threat of HYDRA was gone. 

 

It was time for Tadashi to go back home. 

 


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi returns to San Fransokyo as Sunfire, the vigilante. Big Hero 6 doesn't really like that. At All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long-ass wait. I know this chapter's pretty shat but I want to get this series going cuz I planned to finish this last year. Enjoy!

**WARNING: Slight past self-harm reference. Will put asterisks for** those.

Hiro looked out from the edge of the building, GoGo’s wary eye observing him. It had been 7 months since the entire... ordeal. 

*******

Scars littered his forearm and wrists. Most were gained from his activities as a member of the BH6, this one from a bullet, that one from a knife, and that one was from Mochi (what? He was a formidable foe at times). But a few, a select few, were intentional. When things got too overbearing.

Hiro blamed Tadashi for those.

***

They were a reminder. A reminder of what he lost, and what he refuses for others to go through. 

 

Hiro was about to turn away when a news report on a big display screen caught his eye. It showed the image of a figure in a yellow exo-suit surrounded by flames. It was redirecting flames towards what appeared to be a group of armed men, who retreated into a van. The figure then shot flames towards the tyres, causing it to melt. The heading blared:

 

NEW VIGILANTE IN SAN FRANSOKYO:

SUNFIRE - FRIEND OR FOE?

 

Hiro clenched his fists. Ever since the incident, he had _hated_ fire. A source of _destruction_ and _pain_ \- the  _bane_ of families. 

“Big Hero 6, rendezvous at base. We got another situation.”

 

***

“Now, would a bowtie be a bit _too_ much…” Tadashi questioned as he finished up ‘gift-wrapping’ the would-be kidnappers. “ASIDA, contact the police and send them the loca-”

 

Something hit his helmet. A pink sphere rolled onto the ground.

“What the-” 

The sphere suddenly expanded, encasing his suit completely. 

“Foreign object detected. Multiple systems failure.” ASIDA helpfully provided.

“Ok, how does that even work?! It’s just goo!”

He stood there, immobilised as 6 suited figures descended around him. His arms were held up as though he was surrendering, with only his fingers and head free.

 

_Is that… no way. Baymax doesn’t look that badass. Wait is that Fred’s…?_

 

Tadashi wiggled his fingers. “Umm, hi?”

 

A boy in a dark purple suit dismounted from the hulking red robot and approached Tadashi. The boy knocked twice on his helmet. “Open up. You’re not going anywhere.”

 

The boy looked familiar, about the same size as his brother Hiro. But his voice was different - more mature, experienced.

 

Hurt.

 

Tadashi shook his head. “Yeah, sorry, but that’s not how secret identities work, which by the looks of it you guys should know all too well as well. Now how about you guys let me go in exchange for… you guys handing the bad guys?”

He nodded his head towards the neatly tied up criminals.

 

The blue Mascot Wearer pushed passed Baymax and the small purple boy. “Okay, enough of this BS.”

He stomped towards Tadashi and grabbed the yellow helmet.

_‘Activating Static Shock: 80%’_

The blue mascot jumped back. “What the FU-”

 

Tadashi winced. Maybe he put the initial setting too high. 

The blue Mascot jerked his head back towards the purple boy. “You didn’t insulate my suit? Why would you not make me electric-proof?” 

“Because you literally breathe fire. Like it’ll probably get scorching in there.”

The girl with the yellow suit with wheels wheeled her way to Tadashi. She tried to peer into the suit’s visors but it was tinted just like hers. She let out a sigh. “Ok Baymax, do your thing.”

_‘Wait… Baymax?!’_

The chubby red armoured robot wobbled towards Tadashi. “Please remain still to avoid injury while I remove your helmet.”

Before Tadashi knew it, his helmet popped right off. 

The air grew still, as though everyone was holding their breath. It seemed to be ages before the purple figure took a step forward, trembling. He removed his helmet, revealing Hiro, eyes wet with tears. His hair was still messy like how Tadashi remembered it.

 

“T-Tadashi?”

 

Tadashi sighed with a sad smile. “Hi, Hiro.”

 


End file.
